


Control Panel

by mayoho



Series: Community Drabbles [11]
Category: Community (TV), Inside Out (2015)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six is not a good year for Abed. Disgust thinks the outside world might not be worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control Panel

Abed is six when Disgust decides the control panel is broken. He’s suspected forever, maybe, but Abed is six when he decides for certain. Fear and Anger are frantically pressing buttons and the screen flickers. Disgust sees how other people act and this can’t be how they work on the inside. Other people do things when they feel. Joy is curled protectively around a glowing yellow ball--the family from Full House dashing around their kitchen in an endless loop. Disgust drags Joy to the projector. Maybe if they ignore the stupid control panel everything will be ok. (It won’t.)

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about what the inside of Abed's head would look like when he's having a break with reality in the Inside Out universe. For some reason this happened instead. 
> 
> For those less obsessive than myself, Abed is six when his parents get divorced. That's what is happening here.


End file.
